poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey
Connor Lacey is the founder of Connor Lacey's adventure team and the main protagonist in the Connor Lacey's Adventures Series and the Connor Lacey's Super Adventures Series. Bio When, Connor was a Trivia *Connor Lacey will first meet the Might Morphin Power Rangers in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers (2017). *Connor Lacey will gain the power of the Ultimatrix in Connor Lacey meets Ben 10. *Connor Lacey will meet Twilight Sparkle in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Connor Lacey is also known as Ireland Rebel X. *Connor Lacey will have a Miraculous in Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. *Connor Lacey will have a Kyber Saber in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Star Wars (Full Saga). *Connor Lacey has become an Avenger in Connor Lacey meets The Avengers. *Connor Lacey sometimes invite his train counterpart to join his adventures a lot. *Connor Lacey is the Red Realm Force Ranger in Power Rangers Realm Force. *Connor Lacey has a Miraculous hero self called Hawk Con. * * * * * * Gallery Connor_Lacey_and_his_train_counterpart.jpg|Connor Lacey and his train counterpart Ultimatrix.png|Connor Lacey's Ultimatrix 7FF55.png|Connor Lacey as Four Arms Armoured_fourarms (1).png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Four Arms OmniverseGreyMatter.png|Connor Lacey as Grey Matter UG.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Grey Matter CanKeep104.png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Grey Matter Posegrade.png|Connor Lacey as Upgrade Ult.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Upgrade Ghostfreak_OV.png|Connor Lacey as Ghostfreak Ultimate_Ghostfreak_Noah_10.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ghostfreak Heatblast_omniverse_official.png|Connor Lacey as Heatblast Armoured_heatblast.png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Heatblast Ben10omni wildmutt 174x252.png|Connor Lacey as Wildmutt PN775IM_(433).png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Wildmutt Stinkfly - Ben 10 Omniverse.png|Connor Lacey as Stinkfly Ultimate stinkfly by patchman-d3eiba7.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Stinkfly Enhanced_Stinkfly_temp.png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Stinkfly Diamondhead oficial.png|Connor Lacey as Diamondhead New diamondhead toy.png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Diamondhead XLR8 OV2.png|Connor Lacey as XLR8 Ultimate xlr8 by insanedude24-d9q75dr.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate XLR8 Ripjaws ov official.png|Connor Lacey as Ripjaws Ultimate_Ripjaws_JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ripjaws 1504729212403705351233.jpg|Connor Lacey as Claw Cracker tenten__heroic_hunter_by_insanedude24-d9kkc6c.jpg|Connor Lacey as TenTen Gymosis.png|Connor Lacey as Gymosis Picture.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Gymosis Overflow_re.png|Connor Lacey as Overflow OE_Overflow_Character.png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Overflow Gax2.png|Connor Lacey as Gax Cannonbolt omniverse poise.png|Connor Lacey as Cannonbolt UltimateCannonbolt.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Cannonbolt Enhanced_Cannonbolt_temp.png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Cannonbolt OmniverseWildvine.png|Connor Lacey as Wildvine New wildvine.png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Wildvine Upgraded_Omnitrix_Crop.png|Connor Lacey as the Unknown Alien. Blitzwolfer official.png|Connor Lacey as Blitzwolfer Ultimate blitzwolfer by insanedude24-d8zlh5i.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Blitzwolfer Ben-10-omniverse-ben-snare-oh.png|Connor Lacey as Snare-oh Ultimate snare oh by artmachband196-d8t65e2.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Snare-oh OmniverseFrankenstrike.png|Connor Lacey as Frankenstrike Upchuck tabber.png|Connor Lacey as Upchuck Ultimate upchuck by artmachband196-d8t65nb.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Upchuck crocduster__digital__by_insanedude24-dazxx62.png|Connor Lacey as Crocduster Arctiguana official.png|Connor Lacey as Arctiguana Ultimate artic.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Arctiguana Spitter os.png|Connor Lacey as Spitter Buzzshock_official.png|Connor Lacey as Buzzshock Ditto 16 year old.png|Connor Lacey as Ditto UltimateDitto2.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ditto Detrovite dna sample 12.png|Connor Lacey as Groundpound Grey_Meteor.png|Connor Lacey as Grey Meteor ventrilosquid_by_insanedude24-d93nwjx.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ventrilosquid Bengluto.png|Connor Lacey as Congluto Way Big OV Artwork.png|Connor Lacey as Way Big Ultimate way big.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Way Big OmniverseEyeGuy.png|Connor Lacey as Eye Guy Ben eon beon time pun by insanedude24-d9lflv0.jpg|Connor Lacey as Eon Swampfire_uaf_official.png|Connor Lacey as Swampfire Alien-gallery ultimate swampfire.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Swampfire Big_chill_render.png|Connor Lacey as Big Chill Ultimate Big Chill Official Artwork (2).png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Big Chill Echo_Echo.png|Connor Lacey as Echo Echo Ultimate EchoEcho.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Echo Echo Humungousaur_uaf_render.png|Connor Lacey as Humongosaur Ultimate humungousaur ben.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Humongosaur Spidermonkey.png|Connor Lacey as Spidermonkey Ult._spidermonkey.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Spidermonkey Brainstorm.png|Connor Lacey as Brainstorm Jetray.png|Connor Lacey as Jetray Chromastone.png|Connor Lacey as Chromastone Ultimate_Chromastone_by_Ahmad15.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Chromastone Goop.png|Connor Lacey as Goop AlienX.png|Connor Lacey as Alien X DNBen (2).png|Connor Lacey as DNConnor Mootsm.png|Connor Lacey as Omnibreed Splinterswipe by insanedude24-d9lv718.jpg|Connor Lacey as Splinterswipe Granodite JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Granodite Gold Digger Normal.jpg|Connor Lacey as Gold Digger Lodestar_UAF_Action_Pose.png|Connor Lacey as Lodestar Rath_1.png|Connor Lacey as Rath Ultimate rath ben s colors by mastvid-d82fkes.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Rath Rockspose.png|Connor Lacey as Rocks SquidstrictorPose.png|Connor Lacey as Squidstrictor Nanomech Ultimate Alien.png|Connor Lacey as Nanomech Ssslither_-JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Ssslither Malem JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Malem Decagon vreedle by supersketch1220-d85nqcy.jpg|Connor Lacey as Decagon Vreedle IMG 20170929 185405.jpg|Connor Lacey as Beta Nanite. Waterguy.png|Connor Lacey as Water Hazard ben_10_ultimate_water_hazard_by_artmachband196-d9srhct.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Water Hazard Terraspin 1.png|Connor Lacey as Terraspin Nrg official.png|Connor Lacey as NRG ActionArmodrillo.png|Connor Lacey as Armadrillo AmpFibian.png|Connor Lacey as AmpFibian IMG 20170929 185434.jpg|Connor Lacey as Computron. ChamAlien.png|Connor Lacey as ChamAlien AKtR (158).png|Connor Lacey as Fasttrack Clockwork.png|Connor Lacey as Clockwork UAeatlepose.png|Connor Lacey as Eatle Jury Rigg.png|Connor Lacey as Jury Rigg ShocksquatchAlien.png|Connor Lacey as Shocksquash Inspector Gadget Ryder 10.png|Connor Lacey as Inspector Gadget Diagoneir.png|Connor Lacey as Diagoneir Feedback Alien.jpg|Connor Lacey as Feedback ultimate_feedback__request_by_insanedude24-daqga0b.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Feedback Furfighter by insanedude24-daa6w98.png|Connor Lacey as Furfighter Bloxx.png|Connor Lacey as Bloxx Slugspectra.png|Connor Lacey as Chrome Dome Sprocket fist by insanedude24-d9l8te0.jpg|Connor Lacey as Sprocket Fist Grav.png|Connor Lacey as Gravattack Ultimate gravattack by derp99999-d6vg7bo.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Gravattack Tno khyber alien.png|Connor Lacey as Green Skull Crashhopper official render.png|Connor Lacey as Crashhopper Rockready by insanedude24-d9lvcmc.jpg|Connor Lacey as Rocksteady Elaskimo Ryder 10.png|Connor Lacey as Elaskimo 1504729077445-1653995343.jpg|Connor Lacey as Tough Tusk Ben 10 Omniverse- Walkatrout.png|Connor Lacey as Walkatrout Pesky dust.png|Connor Lacey as Pesky Dust BP (429).png|Connor Lacey as Mole-Stache N50b95ce2907ab large-1-.jpg|Connor Lacey as The Worst Kicken Hawk Omniverse official.png|Connor Lacey as Kickin Hawk 1504728985892-135582593.jpg|Connor Lacey as Whirl Hog Ball weevil omniverse official.png|Connor Lacey as Ball Weevil Astrodactyl omniverse.png|Connor Lacey as Astrodactyl OmniverseAtomix.png|Connor Lacey as Atomix Ultimate atomix by insanedude24-dag0qsl.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Atomix Toepick art.png|Connor Lacey as Toepick Bullfragov.png|Connor Lacey as Bullfrag Gutrot official.png|Connor Lacey as Gutrot Whampire.png|Connor Lacey as Whampire 1507136833857.png|Connor Lacey as Ottonnor 1507828408317.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ottonnor Parasite by insanedude24-d9ssb5y.jpg|Connor Lacey as Parasite emerald_by_insanedude24-db089lf.png|Connor Lacey as Emerald Invader ten.png|Connor Lacey as Invader Ten Ccdffe7190d6941d272e489117c6f11a-d9jz0s5.png|Connor Lacey as Liquidator I am treent by luki12024-d8jq22r.png|Connor Lacey as I Am Treent D5bf5083d206e90118abe43ed671b04d-d8fuoch.png|Connor Lacey as Portaler Phobos request for fanficwriter1 by insanedude24-d9zztbz.jpg|Connor Lacey as Phobos Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Connor Lacey Category:Original characters Category:Connor Lacey's adventure Team Category:Team founders Category:Singing Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Bond Protectors